


Nature's Choice - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And looooove, And this one was so difficult to made!!, M/M, Ohhh you all deserve this, Right?, Smut, Two in one week, WHAAAAATTT??!!!, We live for your love, Yeah I'm a good bitch, and porn, daryl dixon - Freeform, feeeeeeeeeelings, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Nature's Choice by RoxyRosee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyRosee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRosee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391609) by [RoxyRosee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRosee/pseuds/RoxyRosee). 



> Oh yeeeeaaaaahhh...  
> I'm crazy, but you love it...
> 
> I just NEED to post this one this week too...  
> but don't you get spoiled... this happens when I'm on a good mood...  
> or maybe is the sickness talking, I don't know...  
> but here it is...
> 
> I love so bad this fic... I laugh so hard with it... cuz poor Daryl has a big wood of a unresolved problem...  
> and Rick has two hands, one mouth and one biiig something (if you know what I mean........) and they have the prision all by themselves...
> 
> so yeah, is cool, like porn cool...  
> please enjoy this little gift...

This one was heaven... Read a little of it...

 

 

> He could see how thickly Daryl swallowed when his eyes finally landed on Rick’s cock, still hard and flushed and begging to be touched. But Daryl found himself floundering again, at a loss for what to do next. So he did what came naturally- lay on his back and pulled Rick on top of him, showing, rather than telling, that he needed Rick to lead so he could follow.
> 
> “Want’cha,” Daryl mumbled against Rick’s lips.
> 
> “You’ve got me,” Rick promised, “I’ll give you whatever you want.”
> 
> “I want. Want it, I-” Daryl spread his legs a little wider and gazed at Rick pitifully, hoping he’d understand. “Do you have anything?”
> 
> “I do,” Rick said slowly, “But I thought maybe you’d want to-”
> 
> “Nah. S’better if, if I’m the one. And- and you’re-” Daryl cut himself off again, flushing hard.
> 
> “I’ll take good care of you,” Rick whispered, before sitting up and grabbing for the bag of supplies. He procured a small bottle of lube and squirted a dollop onto his fingers. One of his hands settled on the inside of Daryl’s splayed thighs, rubbing gently.
> 
> “You’re sure?” Rick asked again, “We can do it the other way around.”
> 
> Daryl shook his head. “S’better like this, for the first time. Feels right.”
> 
> “It does,” Rick agreed. And then in perfect time with Daryl’s next exhale, a finger was carefully pressing inside.
> 
> Daryl let out a small noise of what could have been either distress or pleasure, and closed his eyes. The finger began to move, slowly, experimentally, and Rick peppered light kisses down the side of Daryl’s face. The ex-Sheriff curved his finger knowingly, and watched as Daryl’s cock twitched and jumped against his belly.
> 
> “Fuck,” Daryl gasped, eyes shooting open. “Rick?”
> 
> “Feels good, huh?” Rick said, smiling down at him. One finger became two, a sharp sting followed by crippling waves of pleasure. Daryl had his feet planted on the ground, using whatever leverage he could to rock down against Rick’s hand. He was panting now, gasping every time Rick pressed against that place inside of him, no matter how tightly he clamped his lower lip between his teeth.
> 
> “You look so good like this,” Rick whispered, and then there was a third finger inside of him, but no pain. “I imagined it dozens of times, but this is so much better. Beautiful.”
> 
> “I- m’not-” Daryl began to protest weakly.
> 
> “You are,” Rick said definitively, then punctuated the statement with a kiss.
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/W15zjZ>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
